bagavaan dvaara kahani
by Kushi abhi
Summary: it is about diya sister of daya and abhijeet. it shows the twist and turns of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Bagavaan Dvaar Kahani

 **Characters:**

Diya: main protagonist younger sister of Daya and Abhijeet elder sister of Abhinaya. Jagadish's major crush

Jagadish: second major protagonist Diya's major crush. Main suspect of CID

Akash: Main antagonist elder brother of Jagadish. CID's 2nd most wanted criminal

Abhijeet: elder brother of Daya, Diya and Abhinaya. Tarika's major senior inspector

Daya: younger brother of Abhijeet and elder brother of Diya and Abhinaya. Shreya's major crush. CID senior inspector

Abhinaya: youngest sister of Daya, Abhijeet and Diya Harshit's major crush

Harshit: Abhinaya's major crush

Shreya: Daya's major crush. CID Inspector

Tarika: Abhijeet's major crush. Forensic doctor

Apoorva: childhood friend of Diya. CID inspector

Arnab: five year old son of JagaDiya

Kushi: baby daughter of JagaDiya. Arnab's younger sister

Pawan: 5 year old son of HarAbhi

Preethi: 1 year old daughter of HarAbhi.

Gita: Jagadish's loving step-mother. Loves Jagadish as her own son. Loves Diya as her daughter.

CID officers

Bagavaan Dvaar Kahani

A lady in white sari, tears in her eyes, sitting on her bed beside her baby daughter is lost in her thoughts.

 **FLASH BACK:**

Two sisters were studying in 8th grade in the boarding school. One day in classroom in lunch period

A boy: hi Diya what are you doing

Diya: hi Jagadish. I am studying for test.

Jagadish: I want to talk to you

Diya: then say what you want say

Jagadish: I want talk to you alone

Diya: what?(Confused)

Jagadish: please

Diya: hmm…. Ok

They went the ground

Jagadish: Diya just turn that side pls

Diya: why (little irritated)

Jagadish: pleeease

Diya: ok (turned)

Jagadish: Di...Diya **I LOVE YOU**

Diya: what?(Shocked)

Jagadish: Diya I love you.

Diya: I…I want some time

Jagadish: take as much as you want. But you have to answer.

Diya: I need 2 months time, here same place and same time

Jagadish: ok

After 2 months

In the same place

Diya was waiting for Jagadish. It started raining heavily. After nearly ½ an hour

Jagadish: very very sorry! Madav sir gave me a heavy work.

Diya sees him with a fake angry face

Jagadish: Very very very very very very sorry.(with sad face). Ok pleeease reply

Diya: hm...m I accept it.

Jagadish: really (excited)

Diya: yes I do (blushed)

Then they started spending time for each other

Abhinaya: look here Harshit Diya used to tease us but now she has no time to tease us

Harshit: I have a doubt how your sister fell for Jagadish

Abhinaya: the same way how I fell for you.

Harshit: no she is difficult type right

Abhinaya: Ya I accept the fact with you .

The next year

Diya: This is the last year we studying .

Abhinaya: I don't know why they don't have 10th 11th and 12th grade her

Jagadish: there is not to worry as we four of us will be together in Mumbai

Harshit: he is right.

Diya: but our brothers are there and we can't date freely as we did here

Abhinaya: ho! Ya I totally forgot about them

Harshit: but by this time they have been committed with their girlfriends

Diya: maybe but…..

Jagadish: But what?

Diya: I don't know will they accept Jagadish as he is the son of criminal

Jagadish: Ya you right (sad face)

Abhinaya: if the father is a criminal it is not necessary that the son also should be criminal

But the fact Jagadish is the son of criminal kept on disturbing Diya's mind

Few months later in Mumbai

Brother: Diya this is 34th time you are skipping your breakfast.

Diya: Sorry bhai! I am late to school. Come Abhinaya.

Abhinaya: Ya coming. Bye bhaiyas. Bhaiyas Diya and I will be coming 2 hours late.

Daya: why?

Diya: we are going out with our friends

Abhijeet: ok come home before 8

Duo: ok


	2. Chapter 2

**Bagavaan dvaara Kahani**

(Continuation)

In the evening after school

Diya: where you guys going

Harshit: I think we will go for a movie

Jagadish: then we will go to a restaurant what do you say Diya?

Diya: ok

As per the plan they started date in their respective places but after ½ an hour

In the restaurant

Diya: OMG Daya here (frightened)

Jagadish: w…w...where?(panicked)

Diya: over there (pointing to the entrance)

Jagadish: OMG!

Diya: we are dead now.

Jagadish and Diya tried to stay cool. Then they noticed one thing A LADY WITH DAYA.

Daya: we will go to that table Shreya (pointing to a table in corner)

Diya (whispering): Daya here for a date with Shreya didi?

Jagadish: maybe or maybe for a case

Diya tried to find are they were here for a case or a date

Diya called Daya over the mobile

Daya: hello Diya tell me what you

Diya: bhai where are you?

Daya: in the beauro (lying)

Diya oh when you will come home

Daya: maybe after 3 hours

Diya: then you buy food for all of us as there are no ingredients to cook

Daya: ok I will buy ok bye.

Diya to Jagadish: so he has come for a date

Jagadish: like us

Diya: ok it is the time to go off from here or we will get caught

Jagadish: ok but where will we go

Diya: to the beach?

Jagadish: Hmm… ok

In the beach. After few minutes

Diya: OMG here also (sulking)

Jagadish: here also what? (panicked)

Diya: Freddy with his wife Smitha.

Jagadish: w…what to do?

Diya: nothing dating cancelled (irritated)

At home after Daya comes home

Diya: you idiot never leaving us to be happy.

Diya beats Daya with her pillow

Daya: ah aaah stop beating me. What did I do

Diya: where were you

Daya: in the beauro

Diya: oh! Ya when did the make a restaurant into CID beauro

Abhinaya: ok leave him alone

Diya: why? Do you know did he do?

Abhinaya: leave him yar. Let him do anything

Diya: this fellow spoilt my mood

Diya angrily went her room and close the door

Daya: what happened to her today?

Abhinaya: use chhod do yar. You know about her.

One day Diya got kidnapped by Daya's very close enemy Mangesh. He tried to use Diya to kill Daya and he made Daya to come to a place very far off from Mumbai. When Daya reached the place he found Diya standing on a large ice cube surround with lots of candle and rope around her neck and her hands injected with drugs that to above the limited level. After a long fight Daya shoots Mangesh and rescues his sister. When Diya was admitted in the hospital Jagadish used to be there all the time in disguised of a ward boy but talk to her when Abhijeet and Daya were not there. Jagadish was so worried about Diya that he did not eat at all. After Diya was discharged from the hospital when the duo brothers were not in the house Diya first call Jagadish into the house as she knew that he didn't eat at all when she was in the hospital. When he came

Diya: sit on the dining table

Jagadish: why

Diya: go and eat (in firm voice)

Jagadish: ok(starts to eat)

And diya was smiling as Jagadish was eating

(Will be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

**Bagavaan dvaara Kahani**

(Continuation)

One Sunday very early in the morning

Diya gets a call from Jagadish

Diya: hello

Jagadish: come to your balcony

Diya: why

Jagadish: please dear.

Diya: ok

Diya goes to her balcony and sees Jagadish waving his hand at her

Jagadish: come will go out

Diya: now very early in the morning?

Jagadish: yes see the weather. Or I will come there

Diya: please don't do anything as both the bhaiyas are at home and they are awake please if they go somewhere then you come here

Jagadish: tell something and come out look here I brought movie tickets for us

Just then Abhinaya entered the room to tell her she wants to go out with Harshit.

Abhinaya: will you accompany out now.

And then Diya thought of a plan

Diya: ok

Diya and Abhinaya got ready and went down

Diya: bhaiyas we are going to.

Daya: now? Very early…

Abhijeet: why now? Can't you two go latter?

Abhinaya & Diya: no ok bye bye

Out the four meet

Diya: now what

Harshit: Jagadish and I have decided we four of us will go to chef movie now

Abhinaya and Diya: hmm…m ok

So they went to mall.

Abhi & Diya: you 2 wait here we will go and change in to skirts.

As for Abhijeet and Daya they don't wear skirts, they were jeans pant and t- shirt. The girls came out after 15 minutes

Jagadish (to Diya): I cannot be without touching you.

Diya: see what will happen if you touch me

Jagadish: ok fine.

After 3 hours they came out of the theater just then Diya gets a call

Diya: hello

Daya: today we are going to a movie

Diya: so

Daya: so you and Abhinaya are coming with us in ½ an hour to the theater

Diya: ok we will be there bye

Abhinaya: what happened?

Diya: bhaiyas are coming here

Harshit: for dating

Diya: no to watch a movie with me and Abhinaya.

The girls went and changed into their usual dress and came out and Went the food court

After 20 minutes

Jagadish and Harshit: bye we are leaving

Abhi & Diya: ok bye

Abhinaya and Diya go inside the theater and watch the movie again.

After few weeks Daya and Abhijeet confessed to their sisters that they want their respective girlfriends to become their wives

Abhijeet and Daya: will you two accept Shreya and Tarika as your babhi

Diya: h...m.m ok but ask ACP sir and you Abhijeet bhai you must ask Salonkhi sir

Duo: ok

After a few days Daya, Shreya and Abhijeet, Tarika got married. After 1 ½ years Tarika got pregnant then after one month Shreya also got pregnant

8months latter,

One day both Abhinaya and Diya go missing and the next day CID team gets two burnt dead body

Whose body is it? Are Abhi &Diya dead or alive ? Who is the murder?

(Will be continued)


	4. apology letters to readers and reviewer

sorry. Guys I couldn't post the story as I had exams and I forgot the sequence of my story as there were semester exams pressure I will post new sequence of of my story bagawaan dwaraa kahani with same characters and additional of new imaginary characters . I request all of you to review my new story

bagawaan dwaraa kahani

again


End file.
